


Será divertido, créeme

by salviohexia



Series: Fictober2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober2019, Gen, Viñeta, mexicanismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Sam miró a Dean con desconfianza, no podía estar hablando en serio.





	Será divertido, créeme

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpita por tanto mexicanismo, es que así imagino que hablarían los Winchester en español.

Sam miró a Dean con desconfianza. Su hermano debía pensar que seguía siendo un niñito tonto. Dejando escapar una risita juguetona, Sam caminó, por supuesto con cautela, a la orilla del acantilado, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, dándose un aire casual y despreocupado. El agua al fondo del precipicio brillaba cual diamante con la luz del sol. En una orilla del lago se distinguía un ciervo bebiendo con gracia. Calculaba al menos 15 metros desde dónde él se encontraba hasta la superficie acuática. No podía estar hablando en serio.

─Entonces ─comentó Dean, sacándolo de sus pensamientos─, ¿qué dices?

─¿Qué digo de qué?

Para colmo de Sam, Dean comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y las botas.

─No seas güey. De saltar, obvio ─contestó su hermano mayor.

─Vato, son como… ¿qué? ¿15 metros?

─21.

─¿Qué?

─21 metros, lo leí en el viejo periódico que había en el motel.

En ese punto, Dean ya se encontraba únicamente en calzoncillos, y el collar que Sam le había regalado en Navidad. Parecía no inmutarse por el fresco aire de inicios de otoño, dejándose abrazar por los rayos del Sol.

─Si caes mal puedes hacerte un daño grave ─apuntó Sam, viendo que el imbécil de su hermano caminaba a la orilla del barranco─. Y aunque no sea así, seguro que te enfermas, no porque haya Sol quiere decir que el agua estará caliente.

─Pff ─Dean rodó los ojos─. Se te hace chiquito, ¿verdad?

Sam se enfadó de inmediato ante la burla.

─Sin resentimientos, salto solo ─terminó Dean, dándole un leve tono acusativo a sus palabras.

─‘gadamadre…

Con esto, Sam comenzó a desnudarse también, Dean permaneció a su lado riendo y dándole gritos de apoyo. La piel de los brazos se le puso de gallina apenas el viento tocó sus extremidades desnudas. Él tenía razón, el Sol no calentaba lo suficiente. No sabía si le asustaba más lo frío del agua, o la sensación de una caída libre de 21 metros de altura.

Dean lo golpeó en la espalda, la grande palma de su hermano cálida, brindándole confianza inmediata.

─No tengas miedo, vamos juntos. Como siempre.

Sam sonrió.

─Confía en mí, será divertido.


End file.
